poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Disneyland Fun/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Otis' Adventures of Disneyland Fun. Prologue (The movie starts when the opening credits of Disney's Sing-along Songs) Owl Is everybody ready? Students To sing-along! Owl With Disney songs! Canary Sisters A Disney Sing-Along! Owl Now you at home can sing-along, with your Favourite Disney song. '' ''We will play every note so you can sing-along! Students Join right in, sing-along with your favourite Disney song. '' ''Once you've heard every word, you'll want to sing-along! Birdbrain But I don't know all the songs! Owl We'll make sure you can't go wrong! Students Sing-along, one and all! Follow the bouncing Ball! Owl You'll find out before your done, music's fun For everyone! All Join right in, sing-along with Disney's Sing-Along Songs! * Professor Owl: Today Otis and his friends are going to the Happiest Place on Earth, so sing along, everyone. We're going to have some Disneyland fun. Let's begin at the Barnyard, where everyone is getting everything to go. (At the Barnyard) * Lori: Ok let's go over the checklist one more time. * Otis: Ingenious human disguises? * Pip: Check. * Otis: Map to Disneyland? * Pig: Check. * Otis: Bouncing ball and lyrics at the bottom of the screen for everyone to sing along? * Cosmo: Check. * Otis: Personal Gaming systems and headphones to eliminate the need for awkward trip small talk? * All: Check. * Otis: Then, everyone, I believe w're good to go. * Peck: Uh, you might need this. (hold the tickets) * Otis: Right, the tickets. Good with the thinking. * Lola: I still can't believe we're going to Disneyland. The most magical place on Earth. * Wanda: That was the best Christmas present ever! * Freddy: Yeah. * Timmy Turner: Hey thanks for inviting us along too. * Abby: Oh, it was nothing. * Otis: This is it, people. By sundown tomorrow, we'll all be having the greatest time of our lives. Let's move 'em out. (drives off) * Lincoln: To Disneyland! * All: YEAH!!!! * Luna: By the way, you we're gonna forget the tickets, huh? * Otis: No, no, I was-- I was gonna remember it at some point. * Cosmo: So how long is gonna take us to Disneyland anyway? * Lisa: I say about...until tomorrow morning. * All: Awwwwww. * Lola: But I want to be there now. * Otis: '''Don't worry guys, we'll be there in no time. * '''Narrator: The next day at the missile defense complex. Whoops, wrong show. I mean Disneyland. Category:LegoKyle14 Whistle While You Work/''Step in Time'' (At Disneyland, Mickey Mouse and his friends are getting everything ready for the day) * Goofy: "Whistle While You Work" while sweeping the sidewalk * Mickey Mouse: cleaning windows when he sees a Minnie figure in the window Aw, Minnie. laughs * Chip and Dale: and sweeping at Star Tours * Minnie Mouse: as she sets up plush Mickeys' Goofy Whistle while you work. Do-do-do do do do do Put on that grin and stark right in to whistle loud and long Rabbit Just hum a merry tune '' * '''Rogger Rabbit:' Jeepers, I love tunes! Mouse Just do your best then take a rest '' ''and sing yourself a song * Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha! Crous When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you * Donald Duck: Yeah! Mouse and Crous Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee '' 'and Dale' ''and whistle while you work. Mouse and Chorus Come on get smart tune up and '' ''start to whistle while you work * White Rabbit: is watering the flowers in the shape of his head at the Disneyland entrance You're late! You're late! For a very important date! It's time to open up the gate. You're late! You're late! You're late! Goofy Whistle while you work. Corus Put on that grin and stark right in to '' ''whistle loud and long Just hum a merry tune Mouse and Corus Just do your best then take a rest and sing yourself a song and Dale When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you Rabbit Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee and Corus and whistle while you work. * Donald Duck: Come on get smart! Laughs Duck and Corus and start to whistle while you work Corus When there's too much to do, don't let it bother you Forget your troubles try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee and whistle while you work. Come on get smart tune up and start to whistle while you work (Cut to Otis and his friends) * Otis: We'll guys. Here we are, Disneyland, California. * Lincoln: Wow, I can't believe we're here! * Pip: I know right. * Leni: I can't wait to meet Minnie Mouse * Lana: I wanna go on Big Thunder Mount.! * Timmy Turner: Me too. * Pig: Wonder what food they got here? * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. That's the advanced class. * Cosmo: This is going to be one great day. * Lucy: But guys they gonna open soon. * Otis: Good point. Pig, which way to....Main Street USA? * Pig: sniffing That way. * Otis: Impressive. Let's go, people. (At the ribbon ceremony) * Dale: Ready Chip? * Chip: Ready Dale. * Mickey Mouse: Good morning everybody. Welcome to the magic Kingdom of Disneyland (The Chipmunks cuts the ribbon and people scatters everywhere) Chorus Kick your knees up Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Kick your knees up Step in time Link your elbows Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Flap like a birdie Step in time (x2) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme Flap like a birdie Step in time Step in time (x4) Never need a reason Never need a ryhme (x2) Step in time You step in time * All: Phew. I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA (-) * Rogger Rabbit: 'Hi their, how you doing? 'Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday. The place was made with a magical plan And just around the corner is a Fantasyland. I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. (key up) Chorus I hear the music playing From the old time ragtime band I feel the whole place swaying With the people from across the land You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street It's remarkable how friendly all the people can be I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Chorus Tell your mother she's not to worry Cause no one's rushing; there's no big hurry'' '''Chorus You're never alone or left out in the cold Chorus There's always someone there to pick you up. (key up) Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay. For the time of your life you oughtta find yourself here. You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Instrumental break) (key up) Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay. For the time of your life you oughtta find yourself here. You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear. I'm walking right down the middle, Right down the middle, I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. lead, males echo Down the middle (down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) Chorus I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Category:Magmon47 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts